Anniversary Proposal
by jaeLa
Summary: YamixAnzu...oneshot fic... it has been 3 years since they had been official lovers but Anzu still haven't received any marriage proposal from Yami. will she finally get him to propose to her?


_A/N: this is just a product of a very weird dream that I had while taking a nap this afternoon..and I just had to write it…I hope you'll like this one…_

&&&&

**ANNIVERSARY PROPOSAL--**

&&&&&

_After Yami's 'sumo-wrestling' with Jounouchi, he turned to her and gave her his well-known smirk. At that, Anzu rolled her eyes and sat up straight from her position at the couch. They, that is, Anzu, Yami, Jounouchi, and Mai, were at the sixth floor of a five-star hotel. And Yami and Jounouchi just had their all-time favorite game, sumo-wrestling. And to think that they don't have the body of a sumo-wrestler… Anzu sighed as Yami approached her, now wearing a sexy grin. When he finally reached her, he pushed her slowly down to the couch and kissed her, smiled against her lips, and whispered, "I proved you wrong didn't I? I told you Jounouchi will never win against me."_

_Having heard his statement, Anzu mimicked his well-loved smirk, and kissed him soundly on the lips. After kissing him, she quickly pushed Yami away from her and ran towards the door. Before she got out, she heard Yami calling her. She just continued on running towards the elevator, and when she reached it, she turned around to see Yami running towards her while saying, "Anzu! What kind of game are you playing, huh? I must tell you, I like it." And with that, as the elevator closed, Yami again gave her a smirk._

_When she reached the fourth floor, Anzu got off the elevator and ran, searching for an open door. And when she found one, she entered the room, and listened for any movements. She was quite relieved to hear someone singing inside the bathroom. Hearing the continuous sound of the shower, Anzu silently searched for a hiding place. And she found a hiding place in the body of a queen-sized bed that was leaning against the wall. What she did was pull it forward to give her space to hide. Then she picked up 3 medium-sized boxes that she saw at the corner of the room and placed it in front of her to shield her. Then she ducked so that she won't be seen._

_After a few minutes, she heard a door open. She thought it was the bathroom door but she realized it wasn't since the shower is still running. Her eyes got huge at the realization that it was the front door and Yami could be the one who opened it. When she heard footsteps coming closer to her hiding place, she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Sensing that someone is looking at her, Anzu looked up only to find out Yami looking at her with that smirk of his painted across his face._

_Yami then set the boxes away and Anzu, who was already cornered, looked at Yami and reached her hand to him. When he received her hand, she stood up and tangled her arms unto his neck. She then kissed his cheeks and smiled against his face while saying, "That took quite short, Yami."_

"_But, of course. You can't hide from me that long, Anzu. We're so connected that I can sense you wherever you go."_

_Anzu smiled again, moving her lips from her cheeks to his chin, and said, "Really? I'll come with you…on one condition."_

_Anzu sensed that Yami smiled at her statement and then she heard his reply, "And that would be…?"_

"_Marry me." Anzu quietly said as she stopped kissing his chin, now staring at his eyes._

_Yami also looked in her eyes and said, "That could be arranged." Then, the next thing she knew was that they were already kissing. Deeply. Passionately._

_When Yami laid her down the bed, Anzu broke the kiss hazily and whispered, "This is not our bed, Yami. Let's go back upstairs." Having heard what she said, Yami stood up and pulled her to his side, his arms around her, and led her outside the room. Just as the door closed, the bathroom door opened and the head of a woman peeked, having heard sounds from outside the bathroom. Seeing nobody present, the woman went back inside the bathroom and continued her bath._

_&&&_

_When they reached their hotel room, Anzu found Jounouchi and Mai engaged in a kiss. Obviously not aware that they are back. When the door closed, Yami suddenly kissed her. Wanting to be private, Anzu withdrew from Yami and whispered to his ear, "Don't you think we should get another room for ourselves?" after whispering that, she kissed his ear and nibbled his earlobe. _

_At her action, Yami groaned and went to the phone, brigning her with him. Yami called the frontdesk and asked for a key to another hotel room. While waiting for the key, Yami pulled her towards the couch and kissed her lightly. But no matter how deep or how light Yami's kiss is, it still has the same effect on her. The same earth-shattering effect._

_&&&_

_The hotel room that was given to them was located at the 15th floor so while inside the elevator, they were kissing and necking. At the 10th floor, the elevator door opened which made them break their kiss. A couple wearing wedding outfits boarded the elevator and kissed passionately, unaware that they were also inside the elevator. As what they could see, the couple was obviously newlyweds. When the couple realized that they were there, they broke the kiss and smiled apologetically, still embracing each other. Then the man, said to the woman, "Where do you want to go for our anniversary, honey?"_

"_Anywhere, as long as you are with me." When they reached the 14th floor, the couple got out and once again, they were left alone._

_Anzu snuggled closer to Yami when the elevator once again opened at the 15th floor. They got out and went to their hotel room. When they were inside, Anzu smiled seductively at Yami and pulled him closer while whispering, "I love you", to his ear._

"_I love you too." Yami replied. And just when he was about to kiss her, someone outside shouted, "Happy Anniversary!"_

_Anniversary…_

_Anniversary…_

_Anniversary…_

_&&&&_

Anzu suddenly opened her eyes, remembering her dream…Was that really a dream? Anzu turned her head to her left and saw Yami still sleeping. She sighed and suddenly became fully awake at the realization that today is their 3rd anniversary. She got up the bed, washed her face, put on a decent dress, and went out to go to the front desk. She had arranged a special dinner for the two of them. She just hope that this time, she'll get Yami to propose to her or maybe get him to accept her marriage proposal. Just like what happened in her dream. She sighed again.

&&&&

When she got back to their hotel room, Anzu searched for Yami and found him having his shower. "Hey there Yami, good morning!"

"'Morning." He greeted. "Where's my morning kiss?" he said cutely.

Anzu smiled at his cuteness, and looked over his body, admiring it, silently wishing that every morning could be like this. She then went up to him when he turned the shower off and kissed him passionately when all of a sudden he turned the shower on and got her drenched. "Yami!" she protested. But her protests died out when his kisses trailed down to her neck, and down, down…

&&&&

"I have something for you, Anzu." He whispered against her skin. Silently hoping that she will like the ring he had gotten for her and hoping that she will accept his marriage proposal. And if she does, this will surely be their most memorable anniversary. Yami smiled at the thought and continued his trail down Anzu's now naked body.

&&&&

&&&&

_A/N: There! I hope you like it coz I really really do and I really enjoyed writing this one. This was not exactly my dream coz I did some twists but I like the outcome just the same. Although it would have been really cute of Yami and Anzu if my dream is thoroughly followed but sadly, I couldn't since there are some scenes that are really really cute but I can't put it into words. FYI, those scenes are not perverted, okay? It's just that those scenes are too wonderful that it can't be written by someone amateur like me. Shame on me. ):_

_Anyways, reviews are very much welcome. _


End file.
